Each year, millions of people are affected by crime either directly as a victim or indirectly. Loss of resources or reallocation of resources due to crime are indirect cost everyone bears. When a person falls victim to crime, not only may there be direct physical effects, such as bodily injury, but psychological effects also, which may be long lasting and more devastating than physical injury. Fear is a psychological effect that is particularly devastating because it may detrimentally and irreversibly affect a person. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a personal emergency safety device that could summon help for a person when disposed in a frightening situation.
One type or crime that seemingly is growing is persons impersonating law enforcement officers. When driving alone at night, people are advised to drive to a public place rather than stop on a dark or secluded stretch of road when there is doubt about the authenticity of a policeman who is pulling them over. It is desirable to have a device that a driver could use to alert a legitimate official or friend while the incident is occurring. It is also desirous to have a device that can discretely record the incident and any conversation that takes place.
A growing crime today is bullying of young children. Usually, a bully does not want public attention; rather the bully wants attention from a few friends. It will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a device that issues a loud sound to discourage the bully and alert others of the situation. It is also desirable to have a device that discretely records a bullying incident and contacts a person of authority.
Child molestation is of national concern, so much so that a convicted child molester is required to register with local law enforcement as a sex offender so that interested persons can know where the offender lives. Even so, children are too often preyed upon while walking to and from school, walking to the school bus stop, or walking to a school function. Some offenders try to lure children with candy, pets or toys. It is therefore desirable to have a discreet device that alerts a designated person of a problem situation and provides audio and video recording. It is also highly desirable to have a device that can sound an alarm to discourage potential offenders and alert others of the situation.